Dragonball Z: The Series (SYOC)
by DBZGT1
Summary: I'm accepting OCs. This story will revolve around my OC Syro and his friends and rivals as they fight epic battles to protect the universe. Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Romance
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SYOC story, so I will definitely try my best to make it good. This is my first time working with other OCs. So let's jump to the rules.**

**1. First and foremost, when you submit your OC send it like this "DBZ OC - Your OC's name" This way I can distinguish between who's who and it won't look like a cluster fuck. **

**2. This is a complete OC universe so you can't be the son or daughter of one of the characters like Goku. **

**3. I have no problem with anyone or everyone being a saiyan, but I will appreciate if people be creative. (I shouldn't even be talking, since my OC will be a saiyan.)**

**4. Be descriptive. If you're a saiyan, tell me the type of hairstyle you have, how you look. If you wish to use other characters' looks as reference for your OC's look, then by all means. I'll do the same thing. Also, be descriptive with their SSJ (Super Saiyan) hairstyles if they have one. That's one feature that really makes a Saiyan for me. **

**5. Please fill out all areas in the OC format. Try not to make a mistake and leave something blank.**

**6. This OC will ALWAYS be open. I will ALWAYS accept OCs at any time, though there will be characters with a bigger role than others.**

**7. Your name doesn't have to be some weird spelling for a vegetable if you don't want it to be. Though, I do encourage Japanese sounding names, since this IS a japanese series. **

**8. For your appearance, feel free to send a link of how your OC would look.**

* * *

**OC FORMAT**

**Name:**

**Race: (You can come up with your own race, as long as you explain it to me.)**

**Gender: **

**Age:**

**PERSONALITY**

**Personality:**

**Love Interest: (What do you look for in a person that makes you like them?)**

**Relationship with my OC: (How do you feel about him?)**

**Theme Song: (Optional)**

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair Style: (Feel free to say something like "Looks like Vegeta's hair" or something like that. It gives me a better and simplier understanding.)**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Body Type: (Most DBZ characters, particularly males, are toned like Gohan or jacked with muscle like Broly, describe your body type.)**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Breast Size: (Skip if you're a boy)**

**Clothing: (Be descriptive if you wear inhuman clothing like the Saiyans or Namekians.)**

**HISTORY**

**Bio:**

* * *

**MY OC**

**Name: Syro (A play on the word "Syrup")**

**Race: Saiyan**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**PERSONALITY**

**Personality: As a Saiyan, he loves to fight, train, and test his skills. Friends that aren't like him think it's too much and the type of training he can do when backed into a corner can really be dangerous to his health, but that's just how he operates. As a Saiyan he is also kinda ruthless, but has a kind heart to those who won't do harm**

**Love Interest: Syro likes girls who are slightly shorter than him with a cute face. He likes strong, spunky girls who doesn't take crap from anyone.**

**Theme Song: Goku SSJ Theme, Spirit Bomb Theme**

**APPEARANCE**

**Hair Style: Syro has hair like Cell Games Gohan (Teen Gohan)**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Body Type: Toned**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 136 lbs**

**Clothing: When Syro began his training under the guardian of Earth, he was given a gi (A "Gi" is a type of clothing worn for Martial Arts. Like Goku's orange outfit or Piccolo's purple outfit) That resembles a Namekian fighter's uniform. A purple suit with a white collar around his neck and black band-like that Goku wears in the Android Saga. belt but instead of brown namekian shoes, he wears black boots with red trimmings like Goku and also black wrist bands.**

**HISTORY**

**Bio: Syro never knew his parents. His space pod was found and he was taken in by a young village woman named Peach around 25 years old at the time. She had a baby girl a few months after taking Syro in. The daughter's name was Cream. Syro and Cream grew up as brother and sister, but Syro began to notice differences between himself, Peach, and Cream. He was noticeably stronger without prior training. He could sense different auras. He had a greater sense of smell. He had it all.**

**It took him a while to understand, but for reasons he never knew, he had impulses to train and fight with others, but Peach would never allow it. Soon, Syro just manned up and asked Peach about his origin, if he had one that is. Peach knew the day would come but did not answer right away. She couldn't keep him in the dark forever, but she couldn't exacty answer his question either, since she hardly knew what he was.**

**Syro still has so many questions about his life, but fails to seek out the right sources for this information due to Peach being so afraid of what he might think of himself. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Monster

**Everyone's characters will be introduced according to how the plot unfolds. I accept all characters as I said, so just be patient. But since it will be a little confusing introducing everyone's character right away, I might be introducing others in a different saga, but I WILL use every character I've been given. **

**Chapter 1: The Monster **

It was midnight and the village looked pitch black. They didn't have the luxury of street lights or even night lights. They had to make use of whatever candle they could find to illuminate their rooms in anyway possible. But with its blinding darkness you also couldn't here a sound. The sound of street life that is. If you listened, you could here nature, but that was just about the end of it. You wouldn't believe that this village was inhabited by people.

In a small, wooden house candles were lit near the windows. They were careful to make sure that these candles weren't near many flammables as they had these candles in a metal tray. 2 lumps under sheets were seen active on 1 bed. A small, dim, blue light shined under the sheets. "For seven years, a monster has been attacking all villages, stealing their food. And I also heard...It comes after 14 year old girls...like you." The voice "blew" out his finger that held the shining light.

A girl's voice began to scream violently and a boy's voice laughed hysterically. The candle soon lit the room up as any other light bulb would. A short pale colored girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes pouted at her brother Syro with small tears in her eyes, while Syro had a laugh inducing smile on his face with tears in his eyes. "Haha! You're crying!"

"I'm not crying!" She cried out, hitting her brother, who was still laughing.

"Haha! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry Cream! Still to think a 14 year old girl like you cries her eyes out over a scary story like **_that_**! It wasn't even that **_good_**!" Syro said whiping his eyes.

"I said I wasn't crying!" Cream exclaimed, kicking Syro in the shin. Syro never reacted. Cream held her foot as if she just kicked a hunk of metal with her barefoot with full force. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" She held her foot hopping about. She looked like a crazy flamingo. Syro couldn't help but burst out in laughter again. Her cheeks became a rosy color and pouted at Syro. "It's not funny!" She yelled.

An adult opened the door violently. Her brown hair was a mess. Strands of hair in every direction possible. Her black eyes had bags under them and she had the look of death. Syro and Cream looked at their mom with fear. "It is passed midnight. Syro, **you** have work tomorrow. Cream, **you** have chores tomorrow. And **I** have a combination of **both**."

Syro stuttered. "Y-Yeah. That's true." Cream just gulped down the fluids in her mouth in utter fear. Suddenly, her head seemed over 10 times bigger than her 2 children.

"So, do you know what would be a **really** good idea?" They were afraid to even answer. "**GOING THE HELL TO SLEEP!**" The birds in the trees flew away as that one voice echoed through the village. Just like that the sun rose and even though it was passed midnight, their mom seemed well rested, and seemed nothing like how she was before when she was disciplining her kids. Her brown hair was tied in a pony tail and she had a big smile on her face. Like any other house wife, she had an apron around her while washing plates in the kitchen.

Cream was in the shed washing the clothes and Syro chopped the wood effortlessly behind the house, where his mom could keep a close eye on him in case of injury. The manly work that should have been even a little difficult for a 15 year old kid was easy. He made it seem even easier than the strong men who did the same job. And unlike the other strong men, he always managed to finish first.

"What to do next Mom?" He asked.

"Ah, finished I see. Well can you make a delivery?" She asked, knowing his answer.

"Yeah sure!" While still worrying about her plates, she pointed to the side. She was pointing to a few heavy looking bags that had to be delivered to the next village over. "Only these?" He asked.

"Yeah. Also, that letter on the table needs to go to that village's elder. Today is his 105th birthday, so send great love from every one in this village. Ok?" She said "Ok" as if she doesn't trust how Syro does things, but she knew he could get it done.

"Alright!"

"And be careful on the trail! We've been getting a lot of rain lately so the roads can be really muddy and slippery."

"I will! I'm off then!" He ran off with the few bags in his hand and the letter tucked safely inside his clothing. Just as she said the roads were very muddy and slippery. He had to be careful while walking or else he could mess up the deliveries and more importantly the letter. There was a great bridge that connected 2 pieces of land, severed by a river with clean running water. He looked to the river and saw a few birds drinking the water and splashing around. He smiled and closed his eyes, feeling the nice breeze after a few days of rain.

He quickly opened his eyes because he felt as if he heard something moving behind the trees. He stopped walking but then continued right after thinking that it was nothing. Even after walking at the same pace, he kept his ears ready to listen for the same movement, but he heard nothing else. When Syro finally arrived though, it was nothing like what he expected it to be like. Muddy footprints everywhere, broken houses, shops shut down because of stolen food. Syro couldn't believe his eyes. Though nobody seemed injured, he was definitely concerned with the current situation. Who wouldn't be?

He put the bags on a clean porch and ran to the village elder. "Elder!" He yelled finding him.

The village elder was a frail old man, but that's to be expected of a 105 year old. He had a cane and wore traditional village attire with a long white beard. "Ah, Syro." He said weakly.

"Elder, what happened here?" He hesistated to tell Syro the whole situation. He sat down on a few steps to tell Syro what happened.

"The monster that other villages have been complaining about for a few years now just attacked our village." Syro's eyes widened as if he just saw another Syro.

"But isn't that just a story?"

"I'm afraid not young one. But it wasn't anything I expected either. This monster was just a young boy, no older than you. He had incredible abilites for someone so young. Amazing jumping power, strength, speed. He overpowered our grown men easily and cleaned us of all our food. Yet he seemed fully content on just the food. Not our lives." Syro looked down, thinking if he ever encountered anyone like this before. Then he wondered if this guy is somehow like him. He has incredible jumping ability, strength, and speed. Then he remembered the being that passed him through the trees.

The direction he had been going was directly toward his village. Syro brought the food over to the elder. He pleaded him to share with the villagers who lost food, wished him happy birthday, and left in a hurry. Running at full speed back toward his village. "I always told these stories to Cream and I always got such a great laugh out of it. But I just have a painful feeling, that no one will be laughing after this!" Syro told himself.

He picked up his pace. It seemed like he was a cheetah now, if anything, running faster than one. "Please let me make it in time!"

**Next Time: Syro's First Fight**


End file.
